


Don't Send In The Clowns

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The circus is in town and it makes Orlando very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> _A phobia (meaning "fear" or "morbid fear") is an intense and persistent fear of certain situations, activities, things, animals, or people. The main symptom of this disorder is the excessive and unreasonable desire to avoid the feared stimulus._
> 
>  
> 
> _Coulrophobia = Fear of Clowns._

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=3517b3d9.jpg)

**Don't Send In The Clowns**

_The clown held the flower under his nose and sniffed it and the next thing he knew, he was sprayed with water._

_Children and adults laughed and the clown sadly shook his head._

_“Awwww” was the collective cry from many of the children._

_The clown took a large handkerchief to wipe the water off his face, but when he removed the handkerchief, instead of a mouth, a gaping hole with what looked a lot like shark teeth became visible._

_Blood was flowing down the clown’s chin and everyone screamed._

 

Orlando shot up in bed, breathing fast and shallow, sweat beading on his forehead as he trembled violently.

The nightmares had become more intense, more focused on the clown, and the clown seemed to be focusing more and more on _him_!

It was still dark and when he checked his alarm clock it was only three thirty. Irrational fear crept over him and Orlando tried to resist the urge to look under his bed for the monstrous clown.

He slipped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, a splash of water in his face should definitely help.

Orlando turned on the tap and bent forward, when he stood up straight again he checked his face in the mirror, only to see the hideous clown laughing loudly at him and with the scary teeth only inches from his face.

Orlando’s startled yell reverberated through the house.

~ * ~ 

“Hi, mum!” Sam pushed her two boys forward. “Say hello to grandma,” she instructed them.

“Hello, grandma,” the twins said in unison, smiling brightly before giving Sonia Bloom a big hug.

 

Orlando came slowly down the stairs. He loved his nephews but today he had a splitting headache from his broken night. When he arrived in the hallway however, he was spotted by the six year olds and they rushed forward to greet him.

“Unclelando!!!”

Orlando winced but caught them in his arms anyway. “Hey, you guys, what’s up?”

“The circus is in town, Unclelando,” Timothy told him, his face glowing with excitement. His brother Thomas nodded enthusiastically. “We saw them when we were in the car.”

At the word circus, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of Orlando’s stomach. 

Seeing the look of unease on Orlando’s face, Sonia quickly ushered her daughter and grandsons into the living room, Orlando trailed behind.

“Now, who wants some lemonade?” she asked.

After everyone was settled with lemonade or coffee, Sonia looked at her daughter. “You’re about to explode, dear, what’s going on?”

Samantha put her coffee on the table and started to talk excitedly. “I’m pregnant again, mum and it’s a girl! I’m so excited, I thought we could go shopping. I need cute little pink dresses and socks and ribbons! Orli can take the boys to the circus and then we can have the entire afternoon for ourselves!” 

Sonia managed to congratulate her daughter over the noise her grandsons made at hearing they were going to the circus. “That’s just wonderful, dear, but I’m not sure it’s going to work out that way.”

At Sam’s surprised look Sonia nodded at Orlando, who sat pale and quiet on the couch. 

“Orli?” Samantha said uncertainly.

“I’m _not_ going to the circus,” Orlando said hoarsely, clasping his hands together tightly to stop them from shaking. 

Fearing her afternoon was about to be spoiled, Sam rounded on her brother. “Are you still going on about that silly incident? You’re a grown man in case you’ve forgotten, Orlando. Stop behaving like a five year old! I’ve picked up tickets for you and the boys, and I fully expect you to take them to the circus!”

Orlando jumped up from the couch. “Who are you to decide what I should or shouldn’t feel, or to come here and tell me how to spend my day. I’m _not_ going to the circus and that’s final!” Furious, he stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Sonia looked at the shocked faces of her two grandsons and the annoyed look on Sam’s face. “That wasn’t quite the way to go about it, dear,” she sighed. 

Sam shrugged. “Come on, mum, he’s behaving very childish, he’s nearly thirty for goodness sake!”

Sonia sat down between Timothy and Thomas who were looking at her with wide eyes. “Isn’t Unclelando taking us to the circus now, grandma?”

She put her arms around them and hugged them close. “I’ll go and talk to him, boys, don’t worry about it.” Sonia made her way to the stairs when she turned and looked at her still irritated daughter. “Tell me, Sam, do you still leap on a chair whenever you see a spider?” With those words she left the room.

~ * ~ 

Upstairs in his room, Orlando was pacing up and down, his hands clenched into fists, softly muttering. “I’m not going, I’m not going, I’m not going.”

When the door opened he whirled around and, without giving his mother a chance to say anything, he blurted. “I’m _not_ going to the circus. You can’t make me, mum.”

Sonia shook her head. “I’m not going to make you do anything, Orlando,” she said calmly. She sat down on his bed and patted the space beside her.

Sighing Orlando plopped down next to her, rubbing his eyes. “I’m still having nightmares, mum, even now. I can’t do it.”

Sonia rubbed his back. “Orlando, maybe it’s time to face your fears, maybe seeing the clowns cavorting will break the bad spell they have over you.” She felt the shudder that ran through her son’s body and frowned, then she shrugged, Orlando could exaggerate every once in a while. Especially if he didn’t want to do something. 

“Just think about it, dear. If you can’t go, I will take the boys and you can go shopping with your sister.” Grinning, she left Orlando to think about it and walked down the stairs; she was quite sure which choice Orlando would make.

~ * ~ 

Eric chuckled at the enthusiastic chattering in the backseat and winked at his sister. He remembered being just as excited on his own first visit to the circus.

“Were we this loud?” Elaine asked him with a laugh.

Eric shook his head. “We were even louder. I remember dad telling us if we didn’t quiet down he would leave us with the circus.”

Elaine giggled. “That didn’t help much to get us to shut up.”

“I had visions of joining the clowns,” Eric revealed and Elaine nodded.

“The nose would suit you,” she teased. “I wanted to be a trapeze artist.” She shuddered. “I obviously didn’t suffer from vertigo yet.”

Eric laughed as he pulled into an empty parking space.

The typical circus music had the children dancing in their seats and they couldn’t wait to get out of the car. 

Elaine opened the door to let them out. “Now stay with us. It’s very busy and I don’t want to lose you two.”

Eric looked around, seeing a lot of excited children walking with their parents toward the big tent. His eyes were drawn to a less than enthusiastic, but extremely attractive face. 

“Now there’s someone who doesn’t want to be here,” Elaine murmured to Eric. “He’s very yummy though!”

Eric rolled his eyes. “You’re married, Lainie, behave!”

Elaine sniggered. “Doesn’t mean I walk around with my eyes closed, James knows that. Besides, I think he’s married too,” she nodded at the man and when Eric looked back at him, he saw two little boys on either side of the man, each with the same dark curls. 

Eric shrugged with a pang of regret. “It’s not my lucky day.”

“Mummy are we going now?” Olivia pulled Elaine’s hand impatiently.

With a smile Elaine nodded, she took Matthew’s hand and the family joined the queue to enter the circus tent.

~ * ~ 

His tension rising with every step closer to the circus tent, Orlando felt the need to turn and run, but he couldn’t. Timothy and Thomas were very excited and he couldn’t disappoint them.

Perhaps his mother was right, maybe seeing the clowns again would help him get over his fear. 

With a smile at his nephews, Orlando joined the queue behind a family with equally excited children.

Despite his anxiety he couldn’t help but notice how good looking the father was. He sighed, why were all the handsome guys always straight and married?

~ * ~ 

The queue was long but to entertain the children while they waited, clowns were dancing past the long line, handing out colourful balloons.

The man and his twin sons, stood right behind them and Eric turned briefly to look his fill, until Elaine elbowed him in the side and whispered. “Stop checking him out!”

Eric tried to muffle his surprised ‘oomph’ but it apparently wasn’t quiet enough because the man looked up at him and then his gaze drifted past Eric's shoulder.

Before Eric’s surprised eyes, a look of sheer panic crossed the man’s face and Eric followed the terrified gaze. A clown was about to hand a balloon to Matthew and Olivia.

“Oh look, it’s the clowns, Unclelando!” One of the boys in the man’s company called out, unable to stand still.

Not the father then, was the first thing that popped into Eric’s mind. Then he noticed the man backing away as the clown approached him and the children.

“Unclelando, you’re squeezing my hand too tight,” the other boy complained. 

When the clown reached past the man to give the balloon to the boy, Eric could have sworn the man whimpered. It was a pitiful sound and slowly it dawned on him that something was very wrong. 

The crowd started to move though, and Eric had to follow. He gazed over his shoulder and saw the two boys pulling their uncle along with them. 

He lost sight of them once they were in the tent, but when they were directed to their places, Eric noticed the man and the two boys taking a seat in the front row on the other side of the aisle. 

Then the performance began.

~ * ~ 

Orlando had managed to calm himself down after having been so suddenly confronted with his nemesis. It had taken all his will power not to run off.

He tried to concentrate on Thomas and Timothy’s excited chatter when he discovered their front row seats. Why couldn’t Sam have bought tickets a few rows back? 

He settled the boys on either side of him, smiling fondly at their happy faces. 

Once upon a time, he had been just as excited waiting for the performance to begin. At home, on his fifth birthday, his parents had arranged for a clown to entertain Orlando and his friends on his birthday party.

And then it had all gone wrong…

 

_The clown held the flower under his nose and sniffed it and the next thing he knew he was sprayed with water._

_Children and adults laughed and the clown sadly shook his head._

_“Awwww” was the collective cry from many of the children._

_The clown took a large handkerchief to wipe the water of his face, but when he removed the handkerchief, instead of a mouth, a gaping hole with what looked a lot like shark teeth became visible._

_Blood was flowing down the clown’s chin and everyone screamed._

 

“Unclelando!” Timothy shook his arm, he’d obviously called his name a couple of times already. 

“What is it, Tim?” Orlando asked, shaken out of the terrifying vision.

“Can we have an ice cream, Unclelando?” Timothy looked at him with pleading eyes and when Orlando looked at Thomas he saw the same expression there.

He laughed and pulled out his wallet, signalling the vendor. “Okay guys, what’ll it be?”

After the boys had received the ice cream of their choice, they settled down to wait for the performance to begin.

When the Ringmaster entered he was welcomed with loud applause as he announced the first act.

The boys looked on with their mouths open as three jugglers entered, making somersaults and standing on each other’s shoulders without dropping anything.

Then the trapeze artists climbed up and showed off their skills, swinging from one trapeze to another. 

Thomas held on to Orlando’s hand tightly, just a little afraid that they would fall, while Timothy was encouraging them.

A loud cheer erupted when at last the clowns entered through the curtains and started by tripping over each other’s and their own feet. Splashing water around which turned into confetti when they emptied the bucket into the audience. 

Orlando shifted uneasily in his chair. His breathing sped up and tiny beads of sweat sprang out on his forehead.

The clowns gradually moved closer to where Orlando and the boys were sitting and one of them noticed the identical twins. 

The ringmaster explained that the clowns were seeking assistance from some children in the audience.

The clown smiled at Timothy and Thomas and he brought his face close to Orlando’s to ask for permission to take the boys with him into the ring.

No one could have predicted what happened next. 

Orlando’s eyes were fixed on the clown's face; he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak and all the colour drained from his face. 

The clown repeated his question, leaning even closer and Orlando freaked out. Stumbling away from his seat, almost falling over Timothy, he made his way to the aisle. All he could think of was getting away from that hideous face. 

The audience laughed and clapped, thinking it was all part of the act, not noticing the confused clown and the two frightened children who were left behind.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

During the performance Eric kept glancing at the man and his nephews. He was intrigued by the panic he had seen in the man’s eyes when the clown had come close. The fact that the man was also very good looking had nothing to do with it he told himself.

“Have you seen anything of the acts, Eric?” Elaine asked him teasingly. “That guy is all you have eyes for!

Over his niece’s head Eric stuck his tongue out at his sister; she was far too observant. 

When the clowns act started Eric kept glancing at the man, trying to gauge his reaction and he just knew there was trouble coming when one of the clowns walked directly towards him. Eric suspected he wanted to engage the twin boys in their act and was approaching their uncle to ask for his permission, but the clown could never have anticipated the reaction he got. 

Eric watched as the man leapt out of his seat, nearly tripping over one of the boys in his haste to get away from the clown as he ran down the aisle. Eric knew he had to do something before the man disappeared from view. 

“Take care of his kids,” he shouted to Elaine over the noise, and then he went after the man.

The guy was fast and had nearly reached the exit of the tent, luckily there were some circus employees around and Eric yelled. “Stop him, don’t let him leave!”

Not knowing the circumstances, the man was apprehended rather harshly and he fought desperately to get away from the hands that were holding him, his eyes wild and unfocused. His mouth opened and he let out a terrified scream, “Let me go! Let me go before it gets to me!”

Eric reached the cluster of people with the distressed and confused man still frantically trying to free himself from their grasp. He stepped in and gently took the man’s face between his hands.

What was it the boys had called him again…? Unclelando? Eric had to assume part of it was his first name.

“Lando?” He said calmly, trying to get the man’s attention. “It’s alright, Lando,” he soothed and he was pleased to see the man cease his struggling, even though his eyes were still wide and the look in them one of great fear.

“What’s he done?” One of the bystanders asked a little aggressively.

Eric’s eyes didn’t leave the man’s face. “He’s done nothing wrong. I suspect he has a phobia of clowns.”

Mumbled words of reassurance in the frightened man’s direction showed they weren’t unfamiliar with this condition. 

At the word ‘clowns’ Lando started to become restless again and Eric was forced to put his arms around him to stop him from bolting again. Luckily his greater weight and strength allowed him to do just that without hurting the trembling man.

“It’s alright, Lando, they're gone. Calm down now, Lando.” Eric hoped if he repeated the name often enough, the man would eventually react to it. 

“Gone?” Lando whispered, his eyes searching Eric’s face for the truth.

Eric turned the man to face away from the ring where the performance was still continuing. “Gone, Lando. You're safe.”

Eric looked around and saw a bench at the side of the entrance and he guided the man toward it. “Sit down here.” He sat down beside Lando and put an arm around him.

“Who are you?” The man asked in confusion, but he didn’t try to escape Eric’s touch. 

Pleased that the man had calmed down a bit, he replied. “My name is Eric Bana, I’m here with my sister and her two kids.”

“Orlando,” the man said. “My name is Orlando…” then, “Kids? Oh God!” His anxiety returned full force. “Thomas… Timothy… I abandoned them. I ran and left them on their own!” Orlando pulled away and jumped up from the bench, looking around frantically.

Eric stood too and pulled him into his arms again, preventing Orlando from running back inside where the clowns were still performing. “Orlando, it’s alright. My sister is with them, they're not alone. She’s looking after them, don’t worry.” He could feel the tremors running through the slender body.

“I should go to them,” Orlando insisted although his reluctance to return was evident. “Sam will kill me if something happens to them!” 

Orlando was still very much shaken up and Eric didn’t want him to go back out there when the clowns were still in the ring; another confrontation would be a bad idea. He held the man in his arms and soothingly stroked his back, it didn’t even feel awkward, standing with a stranger in his arms. Eric had to admit it actually felt very good. And when Orlando tiredly rested his forehead against his shoulder, a small smile appeared on Eric's face. 

He wondered about this _Sam_ though. 

The woman from the ticket booth came over with a mug of tea and Eric reluctantly let go of Orlando, settling them once again on the bench. 

“Here you go, dear,” she said, handing the mug to Orlando. “Tea is good for all ailments.”

Orlando took the mug, holding it with both hands to prevent it from falling from his still unsteady hands. “If only she hadn’t made me,” he mumbled staring into his tea. “She knew…”

Eric frowned with concern, someone made Orlando go to the circus, someone who knew of his phobia for clowns? “Who made you go, Orlando?” he asked calmly, while inside rage was building against this irresponsible person. 

“My sister, Sam.” Orlando replied. “She wanted an afternoon shopping without the boys and my mother…” he sighed. “She thought I should face my fears.” 

“You have a phobia for clowns,” Eric said flatly, masking his anger. “Being forced to face them is not going to cure you.”

Orlando shrugged as a shudder at the mentioning of the word ran through his body. “I don’t think they take it seriously,” then softer so that Eric had to strain to hear him. “I don’t think I did either, at least not until the nightmares became more intense and frightening.”

Eric wanted to ask another question but the music from inside signalled that the performance was coming to an end. He motioned for one of the ushers. “My sister is in the first row with four children.” He showed the seat tickets. “Can you ask her to stay there until everyone has gone?” 

The man nodded and went to find Elaine.

“I don’t think I can go back in there,” Orlando said quietly, after finishing his tea. “I know I’m a coward, but I just can’t.”

Eric grabbed Orlando’s arm and turned so that he faced him. “You are _not_ a coward. You suffer from a phobia and you can’t help the way you react.” He gentled his grip. “I just don’t want Elaine to have to deal with the crowds with four kids. Your nephews must be wondering where you went.”

“Oh shit,” Orlando buried his face in his hands. “I’ve really made a mess of things, they’ll never forgive me for running out on them.”

Eric patted his back. “Kids are pretty resilient, don’t worry so much.”

People started to leave the tent and Eric realised Orlando’s anxiety was increasing again. He turned a little to shield the smaller man from any stares directed his way. 

“Breathe, Orlando, there’s nothing here to frighten you now.” Eric was pleased to see Orlando followed his instructions although what he really wanted was to take the man in his arms and shelter him from more then just curious looks.

“Thank you,” Orlando said. “I don’t know why, but you’ve been very kind. I really don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t stopped me from leaving. All I could think of was to run… Get away from those…” He shut his eyes, his throat closing up again when the emotions threatened to overwhelm him again.

“Sssh,” Eric soothed. “It’s over now. In a minute I'll go get Elaine and the kids and we’ll go home.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, we’ll take you and the boys home.”

“Sam’s there,” Orlando muttered. “She’ll kill me for leaving the boys on their own.” 

Eric’s arm went around Orlando and he lifted his chin to be able to look into the sad brown eyes. “I'll make sure she doesn’t.” 

Orlando didn’t ask how or why, too strung out emotionally, he just accepted Eric’s words.

“I’ll go get the boys now, you just stay here and I'll bring them to you, okay?” Eric said.

Orlando nodded and just as Eric was about to walk away he said, “Timothy wears a red sweater and Thomas a blue one.” 

Eric squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and then quickly walked back inside.

~ * ~ 

Eric wondered how Elaine was getting on, she probably wasn’t too pleased with him leaving like that. When he reached their seats he saw his sister with Olivia on her lap and Matthew talking animatedly to one of the twins.

“Hey, I’m back,” he said to his sister. 

She looked up and rolled her eyes. “You took your time, did you manage to…” she lowered her voice. “Get to him on time?”

Eric nodded. “I did, but he’s very skittish, that’s why I left him waiting outside.” He walked to where the twins were sitting and crouched down at eye level. “Hi, I’m Eric. I’m Matthew and Olivia’s uncle. You must be Timothy and Thomas, I’ve been with your Unclelando.”

“I’m Timothy. Unclelando ran away, mummy will be very cross with him,” Timothy said with an angry scowl on his face. 

Eric felt someone pull his shirt and when he looked down he saw Thomas’ hand trying to attract his attention. “What is it Thomas?” he asked, smiling at the shy boy.

“Unclelando was scared of the clown. I want to go to him, I think he needs a hug.” 

“What a good idea,” Eric said to the little boy. “I think Unclelando does need a very big hug. Will you come with me, he's waiting just outside.” He held out his hands to the boys.

Thomas hesitantly took Eric’s hand. “Mummy says we’re not supposed to go with strangers,” he said. 

“And your mummy is quite right, but if you look down the aisle, you can see Unclelando waiting for you just outside,” Eric told Thomas, pleased that the boy didn’t trust him immediately. 

“I can see him right there. Unclelando!” Thomas yelled excitedly and started running towards Orlando with Timothy right behind him. Eric and his family followed them up the aisle, watching the reunion between Orlando and his nephews. 

 

“Don’t be scared, Unclelando,” Thomas said as he wound his arms tightly around his uncle’s neck. “I'll look after you. I’ll make sure the clown doesn’t come near you again.”

Orlando hugged Thomas tightly, touched by the boy’s words. “Thank you, Thomas. I’m so sorry I left you and Timothy alone.” He looked at Timothy who stood beside him. “Are you angry with me, Tim?” Orlando asked softly as he held on to Thomas and dropped to his knees. 

Timothy nodded. “You left us alone,” he accused Orlando. “I’m going to tell mummy. You’re not supposed to leave us alone!”

Orlando reached out and pulled Timothy close. “I know, Tim and I’m sorry. I was scared and didn’t really know what I was doing, I just wanted to get away from the clown.”

Timothy wasn’t mollified. “You're stupid!” he suddenly shouted, jerking away from Orlando. “Mummy said so herself. You're a grown up you’re not supposed to be scared of clowns!”

Orlando paled and winced at the cruel words, he opened his mouth, but Eric beat him to it.

“Timothy,” he said sternly.

Startled the boy looked up at the tall man who had approached them on silent feet. 

“I don’t think your mother will be very impressed if she knows what words you use, especially not to your Unclelando.”

Orlando stood up. “It’s alright, Eric, he had quite a scare. I understand where he's coming from.”

Eric shook his head. “I know, but he shouldn’t speak to you like that. You were the one with the biggest fright.” He put a hand in the small of Orlando‘s back, guiding him towards his sister. “This is my sister, Elaine. Elaine, this is Orlando.”

They smiled at each other and shook hands and Orlando thanked her for looking after the boys. He was suddenly very tired. “I really want to go home now, I’m exhausted,” he muttered to no one in particular. He glanced anxiously at Timothy who was sulking and kicking at the sand. 

“Eric?” Elaine, tapped her brother on the shoulder. “Why don’t you drive Orlando home, I don’t think he should be driving in his state.”

Receiving a grateful look from both men she started to laugh. “Oh go on you lot. I’ll follow right behind.”

~ * ~ 

Samantha paced up and down in front of the window, looking at the clock time and again.

They were late… very late. The circus performance had been over for quite some time and Orlando and the boys still weren’t home.

Something had happened, she was sure of it. Why didn’t Orlando call, why didn’t he let her know they were alright? 

Finally she saw his car drive into the street, a blue one following right behind and when the car got closer, she noticed someone else was behind the wheel. 

Orlando wasn’t driving.

She knew it! Something had happened to one of her boys.

She called out to Sonia, “Mum! They’re here, someone else is driving Orlando’s car. Oh God, something terrible must have happened!” Working herself into a full blown panic, Samantha hurried to the front door, while Sonia came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron.

Samantha threw the door wide open and ran out. The car door flew open letting out Timothy who started yelling before he had even reached his mother. 

“Mummy, mummy! Unclelando ran away, and left us alone!”

Samantha’s eyes flew to the car and her anger flared instantly. A stranger stepped out from behind the wheel and he walked around the car, helping Thomas out and then Orlando.

As soon as she saw her brother, Sam rounded on him.

“You left them? What were you thinking? I should have known how irresponsible you are! I should never have trusted you with my sons!”

“ _Be quiet._ ” The tall dark haired stranger who stood beside Orlando told her calmly, his arm went around Orlando’s waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Sam gaped at him, before her wits returned. “Mind your own business!” she bristled.

The man raised an eyebrow at her and said, “I am. The only irresponsible person I see here, is you.”

For a few seconds Sam was speechless, then she burst out. “Who the hell are you and how dare you talk to me like that?”

Sonia anticipated a loud and unpleasant exchange and ushered everybody inside, not wanting to give the neighbours a spectacle. 

Eric turned at the door and waved at Elaine who had remained in her car, motioning for her to go home. When he stepped over the threshold of the house, Sonia looked up at him, a frown on her face. 

“I don’t think I like the way you are speaking to my daughter,” she told him bluntly.

He shrugged. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I don’t particularly like the way she was talking to her brother. And since he’s not up to defending himself at the moment, I felt the need to step in.”

Sonia seemed to consider his answer for a moment and then motioned him into the living room where Sam was still verbally attacking Orlando, while Timothy clung to her skirt. Thomas had taken a seat on the couch beside Orlando, his hand stroking his uncle’s knee in comfort.

Eric listened to the woman go on and on and seeing Orlando’s guilt increase by the minute he'd suddenly had enough. He stepped in front of Orlando, shielding him from Sam’s eyes. “I told you to stop,” he said angrily. “As I understand it _you_ insisted on Orlando going to the circus, even though you're aware of his phobia, so you are the one responsible for what happened this afternoon.”

Sam snorted derisively. “Phobia, right. It’s nothing but a load of rubbish. If that’s what he told you, then it was only to get your attention… because you’re exactly what he likes in a man and-”

“Sam!” Orlando cried out in shocked indignation as he jumped up from the couch. 

Eric turned to Orlando and reached out to grab him by the shoulders. “Orlando, leave it, it doesn’t matter what she thinks. It’s not important.”

Orlando looked up at him with so much hurt in his eyes that all Eric wanted to do was hold him. 

“But it’s not true,” Orlando contradicted sadly.

“Then what happened?” Sonia asked, beginning to realise that something had gone seriously wrong. 

Eric, who had given up on resisting his feelings, pulled Orlando into his arms and held him protectively. “A clown approached him to ask permission to use the boys in an act. Orlando freaked out completely and bolted. I went after him and if people hadn’t stopped him, he would have run out of the tent and probably under the first car that passed by.” He looked at both women and shook his head in disgust. “I don’t know whose idea it was to sent him to the circus when you knew about his fear, but it was the stupidest thing anyone could have done!”

Sam had finally fallen silent and Sonia sat with her hand covering her mouth. It dawned on both women how wrong things could have ended.

Orlando slowly pulled out of Eric's embrace. “I’m going to pack a few things and stay in a hotel for a couple of days. I really don’t want to be here right now.”

Eric reached out and lifted Orlando’s chin. “You’re coming with me, you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Orlando nodded in agreement and went upstairs, while the others waited downstairs in uncomfortable silence. 

Within moments Orlando had returned with his backpack. He hugged Thomas and waved at Timothy and then without another word or glance at his mother or sister, he left the house with Eric.

~ * ~ 

Eric handed Orlando a beer and sat next to him on the couch. “You can stay as long as you like, Orlando. You need some peace and quiet, the guest bedroom is all yours.”

Eric didn’t miss the slight shudder that went through the other man’s body. He put a hand on Orlando’s arm, urging him to look up. “What’s wrong, Orlando, tell me?”

Orlando swallowed nervously. “The nightmares…” he whispered. “I’m sure they’ll come back. That… that face… It’s so hideous.”

Eric pulled the bottle of beer from Orlando’s hands and put it with his own on the coffee table. “Come here,” he said and held out his arms. 

Without hesitation Orlando moved into Eric’s arms, his head resting against Eric’s shoulder. 

“Can you tell me what happened? What was it that made you so scared of clowns?”

Orlando shook his head. “It’s so stupid, but I can’t help myself. My parents had organised a birthday party for my fifth birthday and they had hired a clown to entertain me and all my friends and their parents. The guy was drunk and he smelt of alcohol. Being the birthday boy, he picked me up at some point. Trying to be funny. That red nose kept bumping my face and he stank so badly. He kept dancing around with me in his arms and then he tripped over his huge shoes and we both fell on the floor.”

A look of terror appeared on Orlando’s face. “His phoney nose flew off and he hit his face on the coffee table. He broke his nose and some of his teeth were smashed. He was bleeding badly and then he bent over me, dripping blood all over me and he laughed loud and ugly…”

It must have been a terrifying experience for a five year old boy. What a way to celebrate your birthday, Eric thought. 

“That last image of him laughing and bleeding, that’s what returns in my nightmares over and over. It’s the only thing I remember of that afternoon, my parents told me what happened when I asked about it… It didn’t help with the nightmares knowing exactly what happened though.” 

“It’s okay now,” Eric whispered into Orlando’s curls. “You’re safe with me.”

~ * ~ 

After a meal of omelettes with mushrooms and tomatoes, Orlando asked Eric if he could take a shower and then he went straight to bed, exhausted by the day’s events.

 

Eric woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was ten past three. He wondered what had woken him up and then he heard the noise again. 

A sound of someone in distress. 

Orlando!

Eric hurried to the guest bedroom and threw the door open. 

There on the bed, sitting against the headboard, the blankets pulled up to his chin, was Orlando. Shaking his head, one hand stretched out as if trying to keep someone away from him, the other holding the bedding in a tight grip.

“Orlando?” Eric said calmly, not raising his voice. “Orlando, wake up, there is no one here.”

Orlando’s wide open eyes were fixed on a spot in the room. “He’s here,” he whispered. “He’s here and he'll get to me.”

“No!” Eric said with determination. He turned to where Orlando was looking. “Leave,” he ordered. “You cannot have him!” 

Orlando’s eyes slowly drifted towards Eric, became focused as he woke up fully.

“Eric?” He asked in confusion as he rubbed his eyes. “Was I…? I had a nightmare again!” 

“Yes, you did, but you’re okay now.” Eric couldn’t help but notice Orlando’s bare chest and he wanted to touch that honey coloured skin badly. He started to turn away when a noise from the bed made him look at Orlando again.

“Would you mind… Do you think I could… Nah, never mind… It’s stupid.” Orlando punched his pillow, then he looked up at Eric again. “I don’t want to sleep alone,” he admitted in a small voice.

Eric immediately held out his hand and Orlando slid from the bed, reaching out to take the offered hand gratefully. In his bedroom, Eric crawled swiftly into bed, holding the covers open in invitation to Orlando. 

They settled on their backs, both staring at the ceiling, not looking at each other. 

“I don’t think we’ll get much sleep like this,” Eric commented. 

“Probably not,” Orlando agreed.

Eric shifted onto his side. “I think we both know how we’ll be able to sleep…”

Orlando also rolled onto his side and then he moved closer to Eric. “Yeah, we should try it.”

Eric’s arm extended and Orlando put his head on it, his own arm slipping around Eric’s waist and Eric’s other arm closed around Orlando’s back.

Keeping him safe.

The End 


End file.
